In the art of electronic systems, it is common to cool an electronic component using a heat sink. Typically a heat sink includes a thermal contact surface that may be thermally coupled to the component, and a thermal dissipation structure that is thermally coupled to the thermal contact surface.
Heat is transferred from the component to the thermal dissipation structure via the thermal contact surface. Typically an airflow is provided that removes heat from the thermal dissipation structure.